


隶属关系 7.

by kuangming



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuangming/pseuds/kuangming
Relationships: 贺红 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	隶属关系 7.

这是一个默许的信号，默许你可以对我做出更逾越的行为，默认了我彻底对你卸下心防，宣告着你已经具备可以伤害我的能力了。  
贺天的心里剧烈一震，俯下身，如蜻蜓点水般，在莫关山柔软的唇上烙下一个吻，莫关山的睫毛颤动着搔了搔他的下巴。贺天的心脏鼓动得像要炸裂般，复低下头，恋恋不舍地在莫关山唇上又碾了碾， 缓缓抬起身。  
莫关山羞赧地抬起手臂遮住自己，脸像个熟透的番茄，色厉内荏地喊：“还不快帮我把头发擦干。”  
贺天继续乖乖帮他温柔地擦，细小的电流好像从心脏泵出顺着血液流遍他身上每个角落，明明是寒冬腊月，贺天只觉得周身暖烘烘的，他情不自禁吃吃地笑了起来，把莫关山从椅子拉起来，紧紧圈进自己怀里，一下下啾啾的亲莫关山通红的脸颊轻声哄道：“再来一次好不好？嗯？”  
“得了便宜还卖乖，滚开，唔…不要再亲了，嗯….我要洗澡。”  
“那就一起洗？”  
“唔……不准脱！嗯…..快起开…..”  
“那就再亲一会。”

“莫仔~今晚吃什么？”刚回到家，贺天就直奔厨房抱着做菜的莫关山充电。  
“你自己不会看吗？快去换衣服，不然西装上会有味道。”   
“没事，明天就送去干洗了。”贺天吻了吻他的发顶，觉得安心得不得了。  
“别抱了，就快好了，最后一个菜了。”好几天了，莫关山还是不能习惯这么亲昵的举动。  
贺天用手钳起莫关山的腰，把他整个人提起来站自己脚上：“来，站上来。”  
“你都不嫌热的吗？”莫关山挣扎了一下，但还是放弃了。  
“今晚陪我睡好不好？”贺天用唇摩挲着莫关山后颈的伤口，“人家怕黑，要你抱着睡才好。”  
“呸，那你之前二十几年怎么过来的？”  
“现在不一样了，我有人疼了。”  
“想得美！快放手，我要装盘了。”

疼啊，太疼了，莫关山蜷在床上瑟瑟发抖，疼得连贺天的名字都喊不大声。想不到睡到半夜自己会被腺体传来的锐痛给疼醒，等意识到后莫关山连起床的力气都没有了，只能生生捱着如那晚被刀割般的剧痛和从未体验过的烈火般情潮。  
“莫仔！”睡梦中贺天朦胧中嗅到了莫关山的信息素，一开始还以为是自己在又做春梦了，悠悠转醒后才发现味道确确实实是从莫关山房间的方向传来的。  
“发情了？”贺天冲上去捂住莫关山的后颈，果然滚烫到不行，浓郁的信息素不断散发出来。  
被贺天碰到的瞬间莫关山克制不住长长呻吟一声，捉住贺天的手，气若游丝：“抑制剂，给我打针抑制剂。”  
“不行，你不能用！”贺天把手探进莫关山睡衣里，才发现他早出了一身薄汗。  
莫关山意志都不清了，双手哆哆嗦嗦环上贺天的脖子：“你标记我吧。”  
贺天咬牙，他根本不想在这样的情况得到莫关山，眼下却没有更好的办法：“这可是你自己说的！”  
莫关山只想着舒缓自己的痛苦，含泪道：“快点吧。”  
贺天的情欲早被莫关山的甜美的信息素给点燃了，他二话不说把自己和莫关山剥了个精光，急乱与莫关山深吻，手不断抚摸身下白皙紧致的身体。  
“唔！” 莫关山的身体剧烈跳弹起来，贺天捉住莫关山充血肿胀起来的性器，就着渗出的前液揉弄起来。  
莫关山不住摇头，啜泣着：“进来，快进来。”  
贺天舔吻着莫关山胸前，恶狠狠地问：“我是谁？你求谁进来？”  
莫关山把腿盘上贺天的腰，哭叫着：“你！贺天我要你！”  
贺天顺势把手向下伸，才发现那穴吐出的水都流到了大腿根，他一口气往里探了两根手指，细心观察莫关山的表情，发现他没有表现出任何不适，只是把自己的腰箍得更紧了。贺天放下心来把手指抽出来，换上自己早就肿胀的凶器，挺身插进莫关山的身体里。  
莫关山两手抓住贺天的肩膀，哭得更甚，眼角一片绯红，看他一副堪怜的样子，贺天骨子  
凌虐欲瞬间都翻涌上来，握着莫关山的细腰，剧烈肏弄起来，不一会，莫关山就被不断堆砌起来的快感刺激得射了出来。  
贺天被莫关山绞得额上青筋暴起，捉起他一条腿抬到肩头，全根抽出又没入，激得莫关山高高低低地呻吟起来“啊……不要这样……轻一点……嗯、慢……唔” ，情没求成倒是叫得贺天眼底血气都冒了出来。  
就这样被来回肏弄几十下后莫关山又泄了一回。贺天咬牙把自己从销魂的甬道里拔出来。把莫关山翻了个面，一边咬上他的腺体把自己的信息素注射进去，一边把狠狠捅进莫关山生殖腔里，低吼着射了出来，结迅速在他体内膨大。  
而莫关山终于顶不住，眼前一黑昏了过去。


End file.
